Heartbreaking Love
by Katiebash
Summary: A Harry Potter and Ron Weasley love triangle story
1. Intro and Chapter 1  Where's Ron?

Heartbreaking Love - A Harry Potter and Ron Weasley Love Triangle Story – Intro and Chapter 1 – "Where's Ron"

Enjoy, comment and rate please :) 

Your name will be written as this _so you can put yourself in the story.

You are in your 6th year at Hogwarts with your best friends and fellow Gryffindors Harry, Ron and Hermione. Oh and the Voldemort drama is not as big as in the books, at least not to begin with.

You are muggle born and were late in developing your magic skills so you only arrived in Hogwarts last year when you were 15 so you are still pretty new to the wizarding world but Dumbledore decided you should be put in with your age group but he never really told you why.

Hermione and you quickly became best friends because of your similar starts in life and she helped you with getting to grips with magic and things. This lead to you becoming part of the group with her, Harry and Ron and they accepted you and it was like you'd been with them from the start - something you couldn't quite believe your luck about! You and Harry became boyfriend and girlfriend about halfway through last year and you loved him to bits. Of course you loved Herm (as you called her, or Mione) and Ron to bits to although that was different. Only with Ron you weren't so sure anymore...

You are also good friends with Ginny, Fred and George and most other Gryffindors.

Just a quick note about you - you are small and young looking for your age and you have dark brunette hair and bright blue eyes.

You were sitting in your favourite spot in the Gryffindor common room – on your boyfriend, Harry Potter's lap. Beside you, your best friend Hermione Granger was scribbling feverishly at some essay or other that was no doubt not due for a month. Your other best friend Ron Weasley was in detention for accidentally turning Snape's hair blue in potions class. "Shouldn't Ron be back by now?" You asked Harry as you shifted position against his warm chest. "Mm yeah, maybe he's forgotten the password again, wanna go look for him?" "Sure, ok" you replied giggling at Ron's forgetfulness. "Mione, me and _ are gonna go look for Ron, you wanna come?" He turned to see her head bob up as she said in an annoyed tone "Can't you see I'm busy, Harry?" and then she added with a grin playing across her face "Besides, I'm sure you and _ will make good use of some alone time" "Har-de-har-har Hermione" you said sarcastically, playfully hitting her on the arm. She and Ron were always teasing you and Harry about your PDAs, you two couldn't get enough of each other. Although you'd noticed that Ron was joking less about it recently, a thought you pondered as Harry grabbed your hand and gently started pulling you towards the portrait hole.

You scrambled through and there was no sign of Ron. "Where is he?" you wondered aloud, a frown forming on your face. "Hmm, maybe he's in the room of requirement?" Harry said with a suggestive tone in his voice and then started to lay kisses on your neck. "Har-ry" you moaned gently "I know why you want to go there and it's not to find Ron." You blushed as you pictured what Harry had in his mind for you to do in there. "All right" he chuckled against your neck "He might really be in there you know though" "Ok we'll check there first" you finally agreed watching, as you did, a cheeky grin spread across Harry's handsome face. You couldn't resist planting a romantic kiss on lips before you took his hand in yours and dragged him up to the 7th floor.

Meanwhile ...*Ron's POV*

"Bloody Snape" I grumbled to myself as I left his office after 3 hours of crushing various plants ready for the next day's lessons. All I'd done was turn his rank greasy hair blue by accident...Ok so I was trying to turn it pink at the time but he didn't know that! Anyway I only did it to make _ laugh. I always do stupid stuff to make her laugh. Ok so I do stupid stuff even when I'm not trying but it's always worth it if it makes her laugh. I love her laugh it's so – NO I can't let myself think about it, about her. She's my best friend's girlfriend and he loves her. Only trouble is I think I do too.

Sorry it's really short, they will get longer this was just a good place to stop.


	2. Chapter 2  The Truth Comes Out

Heartbreaking Love - A Harry Potter and Ron Weasley Love Story - Chapter 2 – The Truth Comes Out

Hi guys, thanks to everyone that read my first part, sorry this has taken so long to put up, I have the next couple of chapters done and I promise its gonna get better. Can I please have some reviews before I put any more up so I know what you like and don't like about it etc? I have enabled anonymous reviews in case that was what was stopping you from giving feedback before so please give me some so I can make this something you want to keep reading and so I know if you actually want me to keep doing it Right, on with the story...enjoy XD

"I hope Ron is in here" You said to Harry as you approached the wall where the entrance to the ROR was. "I'm worried about him, he's been acting differently lately, haven't you noticed?" "I know, I've tried asking him what's up but he won't tell me." He replied, worry etched all over his face and in his bright emerald eyes, the ones you have looked into more times than you care to remember. "Maybe you should go in and talk to him yourself, maybe he'll open up to you." "Hmmm maybe" you said thoughtfully. "I'll head back to the common room then, ok?" He said, looking intently at you. "What if he's not in there though?" The thought of wandering back by yourself through the dark, ghost filled corridors didn't exactly thrill you. As much as you had come to love Hogwarts in your short time here, part of you was still kinda creeped out by the castle, particularly at night. Just as the words passed your lips, there was a crash from somewhere behind the wall followed by "Ow! Bloody Hell!" "Oh, he's in there" Harry grinned as you both let out fond giggles at the familiar voice and the clumsiness it hinted at. "Ok then, I'll go" Harry said. "Harry wait!" you exclaimed as he went to turn away. He turned round with a look of concern but before he could say anything your lips were on his and your arms went round his neck as his were on your waist. You felt him kiss back and you held tighter, getting as close to him as you could, even though it was never close enough. When you finally had to part for air you said breathlessly "I love you Harry" "I love you too _" He smiled. As you watched him walk away you were unsure of why you had that sudden outburst of affection, after all you'd be back in his lap soon enough. You didn't know why but you just had a feeling it was vitally important you confirmed to him how you felt before speaking to Ron.

*Your POV*

I watched Harry disappear round the corner and then slowly started pacing up and down beside the wall whispering "I need to find Ron". I felt strangely nervous and I couldn't work out why, perhaps I was scared he might be really upset about something. I hated seeing him upset. The sudden creaking of a door opening brought me out of my thoughts and I cautiously crept in, anxious of what I might find. I entered and saw a really comfortable looking chair, in fact everything looked very comfortable. "That must be why he's in here" I thought to myself "he needed comforting, but why I wonder?" I saw a familiar bright red head poking out above the back of the chair, he hadn't heard me yet. "Ron?" I said quietly, not wanting to scare him. He stood up and whipped round to see who was here "Wha-Oh _, what are you doing here?" He looked startled and confused but he broke into a small grin when he saw me and I couldn't help but smile back. I love that smile. "Looking for you of course, we, Harry and me, we were worried about you. You finished detention an hour ago. Was it that bad?" I asked looking pointedly at all the comforting items in the room. "What? Oh no it wasn't that bad really. I'm fine honestly" he grinned again but I knew it was fake, it didn't light up his face the way his natural smiles did. I shook my head, both to shake the thoughts of how much I loved his smile from my head and also in disagreement. "I know you well enough to know when you're lying" His face fell at this "Please tell me what's up Ronny?" He let out a small moan, he could never resist when you called him Ronny and looked at him with big puppy dog eyes as blue as his own. "_ It's nothing, really" he said sitting back in his chair forlornly. "Oh come on Ron I know you're lying. Please, I can't stand seeing you upset!" I wailed getting more and more distraught at his refusal to open up. "Aw don't you get upset" he said "Well then tell me Ronald Weasley, tell me what has gotten you feeling this down!" I said a little sharper than I intended. "You haven't even teased me and Harry about being all over each other lately and that's not like you!" I added jokingly, trying to lessen the blow of my harsh words. However, it didn't work as I saw Ron wince when I mentioned Harry and me and I raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. He remained silent so I asked "Is it Harry? Did he do something? Is that why you wouldn't talk to him about it?" "Sort of" he mumbled almost too quietly for me to hear, keeping his head down and not looking at me. I sighed "I'm sure he didn't mean to, you're his best friend". He sighed and slumped further down in his chair and mumbled "He did". "What do you mean?" He either didn't hear my question or he chose to ignore it, either way he kept looking down and didn't say a word. I sighed and came closer to his chair. When he didn't look up I sat on his lap forcing him to look at me. His eyes looked questioningly at me and I just smiled sadly at him, feeling in despair that I couldn't help him because he wouldn't let me, then put my arms round him and hugged him. I felt him stiffen; obviously shocked but then he relaxed and hugged me back. When we parted I looked at him and said " So Ronny, are you gonna tell me ?" "I can't _. I wish I could but I can't" he said sadly and full of longing. "Sure yak can, you can tell me anything, and you know that." I said softly. "Not this" he replied. "Why not?" " Be-because I-I-" He sighed in frustration at himself for not being able to get it out. I was worried. This sounded serious. "Please Ron, I only want to help you." I said in what I hoped was a reassuring voice, not the strained, nervous one I suspected it to be. "But- But you can't _" he said in a tone that suggested he really wished I could. "I can try, but only if you tell me." I was trying not to let the desperation I felt show too much. "But – I- you – Its- I..er..well I...Oh come on Ron just say it" he snarled the last bit to himself , took a deep breath and then began again with a shaky voice, " I-I really like you_...more –well more than a friend should, even a best friend" All I could get out was "Oh" as shock flooded my body and I tried to process what he had said, all the while feeling his nervously hopeful eyes on me, waiting to see what I would say. "Ron I-""I know" he interrupted me. "I know, you're Harry's girlfriend and my best friend and I shouldn't feel this way. I-I'm sorry _" "Ron its ok you don't need to be sorry" I said "Is this why you stopped the teasing?" He nodded "Yeah it didn't seem funny anymore" he whispered. "Oh Ron" I sighed. I didn't know what to say. I thought about his smile and how I longed for him to smile at me and how much I loved it and – why was I thinking about his smile so much, Harry had a nice smile didn't he? Yes I reasoned with myself, it was lovely, it might not be as bright as Ron's, might not light up his face the way Ron's did. Hang on, what! What the hell was happening to me? I snapped out of these thoughts and looked at Ron who was looking at me puzzedly. "All right daydreamer?" He said weakly, but with enough of his cheeky Weasley-ish charm to make me grin at him, and to make me think, if even for a second that this situation was not as serious as I knew in my heart it was. "I was just thinking about-" I trailed off and blushed. "Harry?" he finished for me "No" I said quietly, still blushing, "about you...about your smile" I found myself smiling as I said it. Why was I feeling like this? "My smile?" he asked, being careful not to sound too eager. "Yeah, I love your smile." I confessed. "Oh" he said sounding slightly cheered up. "We should get back to the common room." I said, starting to climb off his lap. "Wait " he said and pulled me gently back down, at the same time pushing my heart rate up. I fleetingly wondered about this before being swept into a tight hug which I immediately returned. It felt so good hugging Ron but I eventually pulled back. He looked at me and said " I guess we should go." We got up and left the room and whilst we were walking back along the corridors he suddenly asked "What am I going to tell Harry?" "I'll talk to him, I'll tell him you...um...you-" "Have a huge thing for his girlfriend." Ron sighed, "It's hopeless" My tummy squeezed when he said that, he hadn't said it was a huge thing before. "We'll think of something" I said giving his hand a comforting squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3  Lies, Secrets and Tears

Heartbreaking Love - A Harry Potter and Ron Weasley Love Story - Chapter 3 – Lies, Secrets and Tears

Here is the third chapter, thanks to eagerlyawaiting f or the lovely review, it's great to hear someone is enjoying this :) Also thank you to anyone else that is reading this too :P As always reviews would be awesome :D

*Still your POV*

When we got to the portrait hole I'd still not thought what I'd tell Harry. What was I meant to say? "Harry, your best friend has a huge crush on me and I think I might like him back?" I don't think so, besides I hadn't told Ron how I felt yet and I wasn't sure if, how and when I was going to. I was still pondering this and trying to come up with reasonable justifications for my obsession with his smile and the acrobatics my stomach did when he hugged me when the portrait hole opened. "_? You coming in?" Ron asked, bringing me back to real life. "Huh? Oh yeah right." I said following him through. Harry and Hermione looked up when we walked in. "Hey, we were just about to come looking for you two. What were you up to?" Hermione asked. "Eh..." Ron said awkwardly. "We were just talking" I said innocently, hoping Ron's awkwardness had gone unnoticed. "What about?" Harry asked, obviously meaning had I found out what was up. "Just random stuff" I said, and then a sudden wave of inspiration hit me and I continued, "Ron was worried about his...um..muggle studies essay so I was explaining..er.. how computers work." I said. 'Smooth _' I scolded myself silently' "Huh- Oh yeah right, thanks _, really helped" Ron said, cottoning on a bit slower than I'd hoped. Hermione cocked an eyebrow suspiciously but thankfully Harry seemed convinced. "Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay now guys." I said, trying not to sound too eager to get away before you had to answer any more questions. "I'll come, I'm tired too." Hermione said, but I suspected she wanted to find out what was really going on, nothing got past that girl. "Ok, well night Ron" I said giving him another stomach-squeezing hug. "N-night" he replied over the top of my head, which as I am small for my age and Ron was so gangly, fitted snugly under his chin. "Night Harry" I said, going over and sitting down on his lap and putting your lips to his, all the while very aware of Ron's eyes on us and equally aware of the feeling of guilt I had kissing Harry in front of him in light of today's revelations. "Night_. Love you." He said, smiling at me, completely oblivious to my internal mental struggle. "Love you too" I whispered. I got up and hurried towards the door to the dorms, Hermione in tow. I didn't want to wait around to see if he was going to ask why I whispered it.

As soon as I climbed the stairs and went into the dorm room I shared with Hermione and Ginny, who thankfully was still down in the common room, Hermione asked "What were you really up to? Ron seems a bit cheerier and we both know he doesn't get that upset over homework!" "I don't know if I should tell you, it's kinda personal." I said. "_, He's my best friend too you know, I should know, maybe I can help too." "I don't think you can Hermione" "Please just tell me, I'm worried about him, so is Harry." She pleaded. "Ok" I sighed, "But you can't tell him I told you, and you definitely can't tell Harry, ok?" "Why?" she said looking extremely puzzled, we didn't keep secrets in our group. This was different though. " You'll see why when I tell you, just promise you won't tell, please" I said urgently. Although I felt guilty, as if I was betraying Ron, I was desperate to share my worries with someone and she was his best friend too and who knows? Maybe she can help somehow. "OK, I promise, just tell me" I could sense the worry and anticipation in her voice. She knew it must be big if it involved secrets. "Well" I said taking a deep breath, "He-he said he liked me. More than as a friend. And he feels really, really bad about it because of Harry." I said, watching her face very carefully for any sign of a reaction. "Wow" she breathed, "What did you say to him?" "I..er..I didn't" I said blushing. I saw her face and I carried on speaking, not wanting to give her the chance to judge me for leaving the poor guy in the lurch. "I know, I know, I should have said something but I just...I don't know what to tell him." And then I added sheepishly "I don't know how I feel about it...or about him" I blushed furiously and looked at her, anxious to see what her response to this would be. "What? What do you mean? Do you- oh my god do you like him back?" She said, unable to hide the shock in her voice. "Like who back?" came a familiar voice before I had a chance to answer. Neither of us had heard Ginny come in. "Uh No-one" I said, a bit too quickly. She cocked an eyebrow, shrugged and said "Whatever, I'll find out sooner or later" and left, grabbing a textbook from her bed as she went. I sighed with relief and turned back to Hermione's expectant face. "I don't know. I mean I think so. My tummy went all sort of squeezy when he told me and when he hugged me and his smile... I can't stop thinking about it. What am I going to do Hermione?" I whined the last bit in a panic, my cheeks still burning. "What about Harry?" she asked. "Do you still feel the same about him?" "Yeah of course I do" I replied "This isn't about my feelings about him changing. I just feel them about Ron too. Oh shit! I'm a really bad person aren't I?" I wailed at the realisation at how serious my new feelings for Ron where and the implications of them for Harry and me. "Not really _, it's not like you chose for this to happen is it?" She said reassuringly. At that moment, I was sure I'd never been happier to have her as a friend as I was now. "Thanks _ Herm" I said, feeling a tear falling down my cheek, "Thank you for being so kind and not judging me. I didn't mean it, really I didn't. The last thing I want is to hurt either of them, I love them both so much!" Oh my god, it was true, at that moment I realised, I had well and truly fallen for my boyfriend and for his best friend too. Hermione gawped at me, unable to believe what I'd just revealed to her. "What should I do? Should I tell Harry? Or Ron? He's down there feeling rejected! At least Harry knows I love him. But he's my boyfriend, I'm meant to love him, not him **and** his best friend!" I stopped my rambling panicked outburst so I could catch my breath and Hermione said. "I don't know if telling Ron would help. I mean unless you break up with Harry you can't do anything about it, you can't give him hope and then snatch it away. Not without breaking his heart." "But what if I'm not snatching it away, I don't know what I'm going to do. If I talked to him, he'd understand my situation, wouldn't he?" I asked. "Maybe. I mean yes, I suppose he would but it's not going to be easy for him." She countered. "I know but it's not going to be easy for either of us is it? None of it. And I can't stand lying to them both. I know Harry's my boyfriend and he deserves the truth but this will be easier for Ron to hear, it might even make him smile again and we all want that, right?" I said, forming my decision and praying for Hermione to support it. "Yes" she said thoughtfully, "That actually makes sense for you to tell him first, you should go now before he falls asleep. And remember, muffliato will stop anyone overhearing, just in case" she said softly. "Thank you Hermione!" I hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to come into your little group and mess it all up!" another few tears escaped and she said "I know, and you haven't. It'll work out one way or another, it has to and anyway we've been through worse things than this together." She said hugging you back. "Now you'd better go, if he falls asleep you'll never wake him up!" You both giggled at this, albeit rather weakly and with yet more tears escaping your eyes. "Ok" you said, checking your pocket and finding your wand was still in there. "Good luck_". "Thanks Herm", you said, taking a deep breath and mentally psyching yourself up to spill your heart.


	4. Chapter 4  Telling Ron

Heartbreaking Love - A Harry Potter and Ron Weasley Love Story - Chapter 4 – Telling Ron 

*Still your POV*

When I got to the common room, I saw Harry sitting talking to Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers. Ron wasn't there though. I headed over to them and the twins saw me. Harry had his back to me and hadn't noticed me yet. "Why hello there _" said George. "Do you want us to make ourselves scarce so you can be alone with Harry?" Fred smirked and at the same time George winked. If I thought Ron used to tease us badly, it was nothing on the twins. I couldn't help but giggle, despite feeling very nervous about the task in hand. "Actually I was looking for Ron, have either of you seen him?" I instantly regretted telling the twins as they immediately looked at each other, smirked and looked back at me, eyebrows cocked. Before they had a chance to make a joke about me and Ron, which might not be completely unjustified, not that they'd know that, I quickly said, "I remembered something important for his muggle studies essay, have you seen him or not?" "No, sorry love" they said simultaneously. "Have you Harry?" I asked, feeling slightly awkward, which was ridiculous really, this was Harry I was talking to. "Yeah, he went up to bed not long after you and Mione, are you sure he was telling you the truth about what's up with him, he still seemed pretty down?" My heart sank and I felt really guilty, I had to talk to him soon. Before I could answer Fred piped up, "We think it's a girl." And George added, "yeah but he won't tell us who it is." I felt my cheeks get warmer and I knew I had to get away quick before the twins noticed, if they hadn't already. "I'm sure it's just the essay, I'll go and talk to him and I'm sure he'll be fine." I said and turned and made for the door to the dorms. Fantastic. That was twice I'd lied to my boyfriend tonight.

I went up the stairs and knocked on the door to the dorm that Ron and Harry shared with Neville and Seamus. "Go away, Fred! I told you I was tired and want to be alone." Well at least I knew there was no-one else in there at the moment. "Ron it's me, _, please can I come in? I need to talk to you." I said gently. I heard shuffling and then the door opened and I was greeted by a rather dishevelled looking Ron, as if he'd been lying under his covers, hiding. "Hi" he said, looking puzzled. "Hey" I replied reaching up and trying, and failing, to give his hair some semblance of tidiness. "Can we talk? I shouldn't have left things the way I did earlier, without saying anything. I'm sorry Ron." "Oh, well yea, sure." He said cautiously. I went over and sat on his bed and he followed. Once we were both sitting there I took out my wand and said "muffliato". "What are you doing that for? No-one's here." "Just in case." I replied simply, then seeing his confused face "I don't want anyone to overhear us, we really need to talk about this." I finished. "Oh, ok" he said quietly. I took this opportunity to just get it out as I knew the longer I took, the less likely I'd be able to say it. "Look, Ron, what you said surprised me, I really wasn't expecting it, and that's why I didn't say anything earlier, I was taking it all in and also I wasn't sure what I wanted to say." He stayed quiet, listening intently so I carried on, "But I-the thing is I...ugh" I sighed, why did it have to be so hard? "When you hugged me earlier I felt, well I felt kinda strange." "Strange?" he asked sounding worried, "What do you mean, what sort of strange?" I took a deep breath to try and steady my nerves. "The sort where your tummy feels all squeezy" I said looking down as I blushed. I glanced up and I could see he still looked puzzled, so I took another breath and tried again. "I think my tummy went like that because, well it does it when you smile at me too and I think it's because I...like you." I looked at him as he took this in, and then he whispered "Really?" "Yes" I said quietly. "I really like you Ron." "Wow" he said "But Harry?" "I know, that's the problem, my feelings for him haven't changed, I just feel like that about you too." I couldn't say anything else because I couldn't hold back the tears that were starting to fall thickly down my face. I managed to say through the sobs, "Wh-what am I going- t-to do Ronny?" At that he pulled me close to him for a hug, and even through the tears and the guilt that had brought them on, the familiar squeezing started in my stomach. "Ssh, please don't _. I can't bear to see you upset." He said. "I-I'm s-sorry Ron" I sobbed "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I don't want to hurt anyone, least of all you or Harry but whatever happens now, at least one of you will be hurt." I buried my face into his warm, muscular chest and said again feebly "I'm so, so sorry Ron" He pulled me in even closer, so I was on his lap now and he held me even tighter, yet still gently. "You do realise it's a bit daft to apologise to somebody who just told you they had a huge crush on you, about having one back, right?" Typical Ron, always trying to make me laugh even in situations when it seemed like the last thing I'd want to do. Yet I did, I let out a feeble yet heartfelt giggle and looked up at him. "You always know how to make me laugh Ronny" I said. "That's cos I love hearing you laugh" he said softly, smiling that smile that I adored. I couldn't help but smile back, looking up at his sparkly blue eyes, eyes which I could see getting closer and closer to my own until I found myself closing mine, feeling my stomach squeeze tighter than ever in anticipation. I felt a pair of soft, warm lips on mine moving gently over them and It felt so good, that even though I had a vague feeling that I shouldn't be doing this, although I couldn't think why at that precise moment in time, I started moving mine in time with his, pulling him closer to me and deepening the kiss. I felt him smile against my lips and a little moan slipped out from between my own. His tongue glided over my bottom lip and I happily parted my lips, letting him slip it inside my mouth, where it immediately intertwined with my own as if they were dancing with each other. I felt his hands slip down to my waist and he tightened his grip on me as my own arms went round his neck and my fingers tangled themselves in his soft, fiery locks. He let out a small groan and I chucked against his lips. He moved his lips along my jaw line and down my neck until I let out a moan as he found my sweet spot. After allowing him to bite, suck and lick at it for a few seconds, I pulled his chin back up and crashed my lips back on to his. I then took my turn going down his neck, making him moan as I sucked and kissed his own sweet spot. Then he pulled my chin back level with his and I felt myself being pulled forwards, as he lay down with me on top, all the while never breaking the kiss. Wow, my first kiss with Harry wasn't nearly as passionate as this. Wait a minute..."What about Harry!" I yelped, pulling away from Ron and suddenly coming to my senses, as a new wave of guilt started wash over me and fresh tears started falling as Ron sat us back up and held me close once more, both of us trapped in our own silent thoughts, neither knowing what to say.

*Ron's POV*

'Bloody Hell!' was all I could think. That was the best kiss I'd ever had, but it was with my best friend's girl, the same girl I was holding in my lap as her chest heaved with heavy sobs of guilt, the same guilt I was feeling at that very moment. How was this ever going to work out well for any of us. She was right, at least one of us would get hurt, and I was pretty sure the beautiful and fragile girl in my arms, the girl I loved so much, was the one hurting the most right now and there was nothing I could do besides hold her tightly and gently rock her until she became so tired she couldn't sob any longer and she fell asleep in my arms. And looking down at her face, with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, I felt like my heart was breaking, for what we were doing to Harry, for _ being this upset, and for my own longing to hold onto her forever and have her be mine.


End file.
